


Утра вам, любимые

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Белый Крест
Genre: Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-14
Updated: 2005-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig, Брэд Кроуфорд/Шульдих





	Утра вам, любимые

Удобно устроиться на подоконнике, подогнув под себя ногу. Обхватить руками горячую чашку с чаем. Спиной ощутить холод стены и краем глаза проследить за одним из зимних узоров, вольготно расположившихся на стекле.

– Утра вам, любимые.

Пробормотать себе под нос, чтобы, не дай Бог, не услышали. Поёжиться. Погода не радует дружелюбием. Ничего удивительного, на улице — начало декабря, дома — холод собачий. Надо бы встать и одеться потеплее…

Через десять минут наверху зазвенит будильник. Музыка: Radio Classic. Ещё пара мгновений, и произойдёт перемещение дверей в пространстве, раздадутся мягкие шаги, мне на плечи опустится тёплый плед, в руках окажется одёжка для двух пар конечностей. Ты проконтролируешь, чтобы я ничего не перепутал в сложном процессе облачения и наконец-то расстался с уже остывшим чаем. Пожалуешься, какой я эгоист и не сделал тебе кофе, а сам не заметишь, как за утренней перебранкой приготовишь вместо своего мой любимый напиток. И, сделав первый глоток, прервёшься, чтобы с недоумением заглянуть в собственную чашку. «Чай. Зеленый», – произведёт идентификацию твой организм. Укоризненный взгляд встретится с моим насмешливым. Сам виноват, и нечего быть таким подозрительным. Дружеская словесная баталия к обоюдному удовольствию завершится вручением призов. Мой заключается в твоём нежном поцелуе и отданной в мои замерзающие руки чашке с горячим чаем. А твой? Ещё проще: во-первых, конечно же, я. Ну, а затем возможность согреть мои ладони, пусть даже таким экстравагантным способом. До сих пор не могу понять, почему ты каждый раз приносишь лишнее. Нет, с носками я абсолютно согласен. Ноги – это святое, но вот руки... Не люблю я носить перчатки, и плевать, из чего они сделаны. Сколько раз объяснял – всё без толку. Греться об обжигающую глиняную посуду намного приятнее. Но ты всё равно выполняешь этот ежедневный ритуал. Надеешься, что я сдам свои позиции и надену? Не в этой жизни, любимый.

Еще один короткий промежуток времени, и наверху зазвучит изобретение извращённых умов человечества. New-tech. Отсюда не видно, но я точно знаю, что Наги сейчас запустит подушкой в сторону источника ненавистной мелодии и тут же резко сядет в постели с широко распахнутыми глазами. Сонный взгляд метнется к столу, где установлен компьютер. Сознание зафиксировало полёт объекта в сторону нежно лелеемого дитяти и заставило организм, ведомый не иначе как материнским инстинктом, проснуться – а вдруг попал?! Меткость Наоэ спросонья возрастает до отвращения. Стрелял бы он так же метко на зачётной квалификации, как утром кидается подушкой в тихой надежде заткнуть будильник. Но у него работает самая действенная система нипиля: чтобы отключить этот громыхающий кошмар, надо встать и проделать некие хитрые манипуляции на ноутбуке. Немногим позже растрёпанное нечто с безумным взглядом влетит на кухню. Вместо приветствия выдаст очередную тираду про «систему-которая-может-всё-ушёл-в-онлайн-поэтому-не-беспокоить» и примется носиться в замкнутом пространстве со скоростью света, пытаясь одновременно приготовить яичницу, бутерброд про запас и свежий сок. Умудрившись ничего не разбить, не снести меня с облюбованного места и не столкнуться с тобой, чудо в перьях унесётся обратно к себе проверять очередную суперигрушку.

Ты невозмутимо устроишься рядом со мной. Покушение на место под солнцем теперь встречается лишь усмешкой. Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе тоже нравится сидеть вот так, и ты безбожно завидовал всякий раз, когда, наплевав на субординацию и нормы приличий, я располагался здесь. В воздухе повиснет чарующий аромат свежесваренного кофе. И где ты только находишь все эти новые рецепты? Не лень ведь…

В это же время на первом этаже заиграет последнее утреннее издевательство. Ave Maria. Не надо быть Оракулом, чтобы предвидеть дальнейший ход событий: послышится громкий удар и предсмертный писк китайского ширпотреба. Будильник — лучший подарок в любое время года, потому что лишним никогда не будет. Такой же взъерошенный, как и предыдущий герой сражения с завтраком, в дверях появится Эрро. Окинет нас внимательным взглядом, улыбнётся и медленно направится к плите. Правда, спокойствие продлится недолго. Младший передаст ему веское «фе», и тот, вежливо откланявшись, поспешит наверх доказывать названому братцу, кто из них тут псих, а кто ребёнок.

Наши с тоб ой улыбки – незаменимый ингредиент для приготовления терпкого коктейля под названием «доброе утро». На секунду замрёшь, прикидывая вероятность неожиданного десантирования младших боевиков с верхнего яруса, и, убедившись, что она неумолимо стремится к нулю, подойдёшь и коснёшься губами губ. Знаешь, ты не умеешь целовать нежно. Даже если пытаешься, всё равно под конец обязательно укусишь. Впрочем, к чертям нежность, когда такая страсть – и вся к моим услугам. Что ещё надо для счастья? А, да… да-да… ты совершенно прав. Для состояния полного нахождения в раю не хватает только твоих рук. Верно, надо исправить.

  
  


Взгляд скользит по всё ещё пустующей кухне. Ни-ко-го. Стрелки часов давно уже отсчитали последние секунды крайнего срока вашего появления.

Где?

Radio Classic, New-tech, Ave Maria – три мелодии как знак того, что сейчас я вас увижу. Но нет? Нет. Давно уже пора привыкнуть, что вас больше нет. Только… как?

Привычки правят людьми, и я не хочу отказываться от оставшихся мне жалких крох.

Тело бьёт дрожь, не подавить. Чай давно остыл. Синие руки ясно дают понять, что температура стремительно приближается к критической. Пускай, ног я вообще уже не чувствую.

Пришел, что называется, умирать.

– Утра вам, любимые.

Недолго ещё осталось. Скоро я буду с вами. Как однажды сказал Эрро: «Все мы там будем, кто раньше, кто позже», – но как вы посмели оставить меня здесь?!

Я хочу жить в зацикленном на маленьких ритуалах мире.

Делаю последний глоток, и чашка падает, разбиваясь. Прикрываю глаза, а на щеках застывают слёзы. Яд уже действует. Боли нет, просто немного холодно.

Наги…

Эрро…

Брэ-э-эд…

  
  


– ШУЛЬДИХ! ШУЛЬДИХ! – крик врывается в пустоту. Заставляет меня отвлечься и попытаться открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть скотину, которая будит меня так рано – я ещё сон до конца не досмотрел. И когда только веки успели стать такими предательски тяжелыми? 

Меня поднимают, и, кажется, куда-то тащат. Если это называется бережно, тогда тот, кто меня несёт, явно садист!

– Дурак! Кретин! Придурок! – далёкий голос припоминает все малейшие промахи чуть ли не со дня сотворения мира в весьма цветастых выражениях… кхм… а вот это, пожалуй, стоит записать.

Мне кажется, или меня доводят до кондиции «в чём мать родила»?! Кожа к коже, холод на жар выменять. Глубокий вдох и запах… твой запах. ЧТО?! Глаза в неверии распахиваются. У меня ещё хватает воли чуть приподняться на дрожащих и почти не слушающихся руках, чтобы встретиться взглядом с твоими карими глазами. Пытаюсь не улыбнуться. Ты жив. Ты со мной!

– Брэ-э-эд?!

Обрываешь нотацию на полуслове – всё равно бесполезное занятие, я ничего не слышал. 

– Что?

– Я люблю тебя, знаешь?

– Знаю.

Спокойная констатация, и только чуть крепче обнимают дрожащие руки.

– Брэ-э-эд?

– Нет.

– Но...

– Никаких «но».

– Брэ-э-эд?..

– Я сказал, нет – и точка.

– Но у меня же вышло!

– Идиот! Ты мог сдохнуть… Посмотреть ему, видите ли, захотелось. Тоже мне, пифия выискалась!

Прячу лицо на твоей груди. Губы без спроса растягиваются в улыбку. Значит, я попробую ещё раз. Ты споришь, а это шанс, который я не упущу.

Найду способ сохранить свои привычки.

Будущее можно изменить, особенно зная, чего стоит жизнь. Любимый, я  _ видел твоё пророчество _ . Теперь придётся позволить мне сыграть с твоим сознанием. Телепату проще осуществить задуманное. Для меня «будущее» – слишком неоднородный феномен: личное восприятие определения варьируется в зависимости от необходимости использования в данный момент. Я найду выход из твоей головоломки.

Потому что…

…я хочу каждое утро просыпаться раньше моего возлюбленного, касаться губами его виска и только после этого спускаться на кухню, исключительно босиком, в джинсах и лёгкой рубашке. Плевать, что холод и мурашки по телу, как только выбираешься из сладкого плена одеял и твоих рук.

Обязательно готовить себе чай, только одну кружку и именно тот сорт, который ты не любишь больше всего. Устраиваться на подоконнике и прислушиваться к первой мелодии нового дня с Radio Classic.

Ты спустишься вниз, и моё утро начнётся. Мой маленький набор привычек, который без вас теряет всякий смысл.

Я хочу говорить тишине:

– Утра вам, любимые…

…и ждать.


End file.
